


An Electric Night

by mjduncan



Series: Control [2]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjduncan/pseuds/mjduncan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows Immediately after 'An Interesting Evening'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Electric Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

The smooth, even planks of hardwood under her bare feet were cool as she padded down the hall toward the front door, drawn from the warmth and comfort of her bed by the arrhythmic, nearly frantic knocks somebody was delivering to the heavy, solid door. She came to a stop on the little rug in front of the door and lifted herself up onto her tiptoes to peek through the peep-hole to see who, exactly, was the person responsible for the racket. A small gasp tumbled over her lips as she laid eyes on the person who had woken her up, a knot of confusion and worry twisting itself in her stomach as she considered the possible reasons the succubus would come to her in the middle of the night like this.  

“Why is she here?” she muttered to herself as she quickly threw the chain and unlocked the deadbolt to open the door before the agitated brunette could deliver another round of punishing blows to her front door. Solid mahogany or not, the force the succubus was leveling onto the wood was enough to leave a mark.

She opened the door slowly and froze as Bo looked up at her, the obvious need in the succubus' eyes rendering her nearly incapable to breathe. “Bo,” she greeted the other woman, her voice lilting at the end of the brunette's name in a questioning manner.

“Hi, Lauren,” Bo murmured.

She shivered slightly under the heavy weight of the brunette's eyes that were making a slow, painfully thorough trek up her legs that were left on display due to her short sleep shorts. _Should have grabbed a robe,_ she thought _._

“God,” Bo rasped, her voice low and rough.

She watched the brunette's gaze travel higher up her body, over the thin, white tank top she wore to bed to focus on her breasts. She glanced down at herself and cringed. She wasn't wearing a bra, and her nipples were pressing proudly against the ribbed material of her shirt. _Really should have grabbed a robe_ , she thought as she ran a sleepy, confused hand through her disheveled hair and frowned. “Are you okay?” she asked, scanning the woman on her porch for any obvious signs of injury.

Bo took a step forward toward her and nodded. “I'm fine.”

She watched the brunette come to a stop right at the threshold, and she sucked her lower lip between her teeth as she confirmed for herself that the succubus was unharmed.  “Oh,” she replied, feeling her brow furrow with her confusion. “So, then, um… why, exactly, are you standing on my front porch in the middle of the night?”

She stared, entranced as she always was by the winsome brunette, as Bo offered her a slow, easy smile. She automatically returned the gesture as, out of the corner of her eye, she watched the succubus’ hand lifting to cradle her face tenderly.

“I don't want to wait any longer,” Bo whispered.

Her heart _thwumped_ hard in her chest as Bo’s soft hand brushed over the skin of her face. She turned into the touch and smiled at the easy, loving familiarity of it. Her brain was still slow from sleep and she was so lost to the sensation of Bo's thumb gently caressing her cheek that she could only muster a husked, "For what?", as she tried to figure out why, exactly, Bo was at her house in the middle of the night.

“This," Bo murmured, licking her lips as she took another step forward.

Her gaze flicked down to follow the deft, agile tongue sliding across the brunette's lips as the succubus leaned in further to capture hers in a heated, wanting kiss. Her eyes fluttered closed at the first brush of lips against her own and she moaned softly into the kiss, her body relaxing into Bo as the brunette took yet another step forward so they were pressed up against each other. She groaned at the feeling of Bo's heated body pressed up against her own, and reached out to tangle her hands in the brunette's jacket as she eagerly returned the succubus's kiss. This kiss was different than the sweet, almost hesitant kiss they'd shared earlier. This kiss was deep, hungry, and full of desire, and she thought that there was a very good chance that her legs might give out under her if the succubus kept kissing her this way.

“Come inside,” she murmured between kisses, tugging indicatively against Bo's jacket as she stepped back into her house and pulled the brunette in with her.

A small tremor of anticipation rolled down her spine as she heard a low growl rumble in Bo’s throat and the succubus allowed herself to be dragged inside the house. She could tell by the shifting of the brunette's body that Bo was kicking the door closed behind them, and she whimpered in pleasure when the succubus took control and spun her around. She gasped softly as Bo pushed her up against the wall in the foyer, the succubus pressing against her and holding her bodily in place.

“Bo,” she grunted between kisses, both surprised and incredibly turned on by the brunette's forcefulness. “My god,” she murmured as Bo's lips began working their way over her jaw toward her ear, licking, nipping, kissing as she went. She shivered as the succubus' warm breath danced over the shell of her ear and she moaned loudly when her lobe was captured between hungry, seeking lips.

“I want you, Lauren,” Bo's voice, low and rough with barely controlled desire, danced over her ear. “I want you, and I don't think I can wait any longer to have you.”

A fission of anticipation rolled through her as her body responded immediately to Bo’s desperate, whispered words. Her nipples contracted to tight, hard points and she felt her panties flood with hot, slick want. “Bo,” she husked breathlessly as she turned her head to claim the brunette’s sweet, silky soft lips with her own. Her lips curled into a smile under Bo’s as the succubus moaned low and deep and she, in turn, let out a soft cry of pleasure as the brunette’s strong, knowledgeable hand slid over her hip, grasping and pulling her hips forward to crash into Bo’s.

“Please,” Bo  murmured against her lips, the succubus’ breath coming in fast, shallow pants as she struggled to contain herself. “Please let me have you.”

She drew in a ragged breath and nodded. She wanted this. Risks and consequences be damned, she absolutely wanted this. “Take me,” she whispered.

Bo let out a deep, almost feral growl and slammed her back up against the wall, the brunette’s hands leaving her hip and face to trace up and down her sides as her lips were claimed in another seemingly endless string of wet, deep, hungry kisses. Bo’s hands slowly traced up and down her ribs, teasing, taunting sensitive, ticklish flesh before migrating inward to palm her breasts possessively.

“God,” she gasped as the brunette’s fingers clamped around her nipples and pinched the sensitive points roughly. Bo paused for a moment, almost as if the succubus was afraid that she’d actually been hurt, but she allayed the succubus’ fears by arching her chest forward into the idle hands that were still holding her. “Good. So good,” she grunted encouragingly before she tilted her head forward to claim the brunette’s lips with her own as her hips began to rock rhythmically forward into Bo’s and the brunette’s fingers closed around her nipples once again.

Her hands moved under Bo’s shirt and she eagerly ran her fingertips over the brunette’s toned, firm abs, delighting in the way the muscles jumped and twitched under her touch. “You feel so good,” Bo’s whispered words danced across her parted lips as the brunette’s hips thrust roughly into her own.

A low, soft moan spilled over her lips as she felt Bo’s fingertips slip under the hem of her tank top and begin to lift it higher, slowly higher, the back of the brunette’s fingertips scraping lightly over her already over-sensitized skin leaving goose bumps in their wake. Once Bo had finally worked the shirt up over her head to toss it aside, she wasn’t sure which of them moaned louder. Her because of the cool air and Bo’s ravenous gaze hitting her naked chest, or Bo from the sight of her exposed body.

“Beautiful,” Bo murmured.

Her eyes tracked the movement of Bo’s hands as they returned to her breasts, and she mewled softly as the brunette’s palms grazed her painfully erect nipples. It all felt so, so good. Her body felt like it was literally on fire, every nerve ending, every inch of skin alive and begging to be touched, stroked, kissed, licked, caressed. It was both too much and not enough at the same time, and, for as much as she was enjoying this almost primal encounter, she knew she wouldn’t be able to keep herself upright under such an overwhelming onslaught of sensations for much longer. “Bed?” she rasped.

She watched as Bo’s eyelids fluttered closed as the succubus nodded, wordlessly acquiescing to her request.

Her hands slid slowly down the succubus’ strong, defined arms until they hands rested atop Bo’s, which were still possessively placed upon her breasts. She hooked her thumbs over the outside of the brunette’s wrists and gently guided Bo’s hands away from her. “Come on, love,” she murmured as she twined their fingers together. She tugged gently on the brunette’s arm as she began to lead the way up the stairs toward her bedroom.

The moment she cleared the doorway she felt Bo’s hands upon her hips, the succubus’ strong grip forcing her to turn around so that their bodies were melded together once more. A low, throaty moan of approval rumbled deep in her throat as her nipples rubbed against the semi-rough fabric of Bo’s shirt, the moan turning markedly louder as the brunette’s fingers slipped inside the waistband of her sleep shorts and shoved them down over her hips.

Her hips bucked hard into Bo as the succubus’ hands slid over her hips to her ass. Strong, forceful fingers dug into her and pulled her in even tighter as her mouth was once again claimed in a desperate, hungry kiss. Her hands tangled themselves in Bo’s hair and held the brunette to her as she opened her mouth wider under the other woman’s devouring lips. A slow, rolling tremor tumbled down her spine when Bo’s tongue dove into her mouth with near-reckless abandon and she groaned as yet another wave of arousal flowed through her to settle at the apex of her thighs.

The hands on her ass began kneading and massaging the firm muscles and she rocked with each clench of fingers, her body swaying with the direction of the hands upon her. “Let me see you,” she murmured as the need for air forced them to separate. “Let me feel you,” she pleaded softly. “All of you.”

“Lauren,” Bo moaned.

A slow, easy smile tweaked her lips as the hands on her ass gave her one last squeeze before retreating. “Please?” she murmured for good measure as Bo’s hands moved to dip under the hem of her shirt.

Her lips felt suddenly parched and she licked them slowly in anticipation as she watched Bo begin to disrobe. Her eyes focused on the way succubus’ shirt slid up in a slow, teasing motion, revealing no more than an inch of skin at a time.  _Exquisite_. She licked her lips again as Bo worked the shirt higher, over twin, proud breasts before finishing with a quick yank and tossing it carelessly aside.  She sucked her lower lip between her teeth and stared at the woman before her in what had to be the sexiest black lace bra ever made. A low, throaty rumble of a moan tumbled over her lips as she watched Bo reach behind herself to remove the remaining piece of lingerie. “My god, you’re beautiful,” she murmured once her prize was finally revealed to her. She watched Bo draw a ragged breath and in a preternatural burst of speed, the brunette was naked before her a heartbeat later.

“Oooooh,” she moaned as Bo’s naked body pressed up against her own. She had only moments to register the delicious feeling of the brunette’s soft, silky smooth skin against her own before she was moved bodily across the room toward her bed. Strong hands gently guided her down toward the mattress and she relaxed into the night-cooled sheets as she watched the woman standing above her.

Her eyes traced the lines of Bo’s face and she watched the succubus’ features soften as the brunette offered her an easy, appreciative smile. “You. Are. Gorgeous,” Bo husked in a voice that was dripping with desire.

She felt herself blush under the unwavering, appreciative gaze. It was quite unnerving to be laid so bare for inspection, and she had to fight the urge to cover herself, to hide herself from the brunette’s gaze.

“Could you scoot up onto the pillows?” Bo murmured.

She nodded and did as she was told, settling back against the pile of pillows at the head of the bed. Still mindful of being so exposed, her knees stayed locked together – keeping that most intimate part of herself from view. Bo climbed onto the end of the bed and traced faint, indistinct patterns against her calf. 

“Do you trust me?” the succubus asked.

Her response was immediate. “Implicitly.”

Before the last syllable had died in the air, long, thin fingers wound their way around her right ankle and lifted her leg to parted, waiting lips. A loud, throaty moan spilled over her lips as the brunette began kissing her lower leg and she felt the mattress shift under her as the other woman moved further onto the bed to settle between her legs. Her head fell back in supplication as Bo’s lips traveled higher and higher up her leg with soft kisses, slow, languorous licks, and quick, gentle nips.

“Please,” she gasped as the brunette’s lips moved over her inner thigh. She could feel Bo’s breath dancing across her and she writhed under her lover, wanting nothing more than those lips to settle upon her there, at her apex.

She gasped in approval as Bo’s mouth dipped lower and a loud, bellowing cry of pleasure tore from her throat when the brunette’s tongue pushed into her roughly, the cry breaking off into a choked sob as Bo’s tongue moved to deliver a series of light, teasing flicks to her clit. Her body was on fire, the blinding white heat that was already burning in her belly spread through her and she felt herself racing toward her climax. 

“Nonononono,” she whimpered when Bo’s mouth left her lower lips to move higher. She felt the brunette smile against her stomach as she rocked her hips up into the succubus, searching for that elusive contact she so desperately needed.

“Shhh,” Bo murmured.

“Shhhhit,” she hissed as the familiar, phantom caress slid up her body to calm her suddenly frantically beating heart. She stared, entranced, her breath coming in fast, shallow gasps as she lay under the succubus who was moving slowly, steadily higher over her until she felt the solid, calming weight of her lover’s body settling atop her own.  A low, desperate moan rumbled in her throat as Bo’s fingers danced down her side, leaving a warm, sensual, phantom trail in their wake. “Please,” she whimpered as she felt those wandering fingers slip over her mound to dip between her folds. Two preternaturally electric fingers circled her clit, spreading the warmth, ratcheting up her desire and as one dragged lightly over the bud she bucked hard and gasped, “Fuck!”

“Such a mouth,” Bo teased.

Her response was lost on a sigh as her mouth fell open and her eyes rolled back in her head as those talented, pulsing fingers continued to circle her tip, slowly, languidly spiraling around the pulsing, throbbing bundle, winding her tighter and tighter with each and every circuit. “Mmmmm,” she moaned as those teasing, circling fingers dipped lower to push inside her in a slow, decisive thrust.  “God, Bo!” she cried out as the electric caress began to stroke her higher from the inside with each and every plunge and retreat. She writhed under the succubus’ touch because, God, it felt so incredibly fucking good and she needed more, wanted more, and she eagerly rolled her hips up into the contact in an attempt to pull those invading digits deeper.

“You feel so good,” Bo murmured against her lips.

She moaned and lifted her chin to claim the hovering brunette’s lips with her own in a deep, hungry kiss. Strong fingers thrust in and out of her, curling, twisting, scissoring, and driving her need higher and higher as they kissed – pulses of power shooting through her, heightening the sensations from their joining every time the brunette’s palm rocked against her clit. The feeling was so, so much, too much, really, and just when she thought she could take no more she learned that there was an entirely new plateau of pleasure to explore.

A warm, tingling heat flowed through her body and her eyes flashed open in surprise. Her gaze landed on Bo’s glowing blue eyes and she saw a thin stream of energy flowing between their open, parted mouths. It was so much more intense than the gentle, pulsing current that had teased her earlier – this connection was primal, powerful, and it felt as if the succubus was literally making love to her very soul. Her body felt lighter, heavier, cooler, hotter, and a million other contradictory things all at the same time and while she struggled to put descriptors to _what_ she was feeling a hoard of phantom lips descended upon her body, licking, nipping, kissing, sucking against her and driving all cogent thought from her mind as she became overwhelmed by sensation.

But then, before she could truly acclimate to the sensation and get lost in it, it disappeared and she was left gasping and whimpering for more.

She opened her mouth to protest but Bo interrupted her. “I know, Baby, but I want this to last,” the brunette husked against her lips. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Her breath hitched in her throat as the brunette’s words sunk in and her nipples, which were already painfully engorged, tightened even further. “Oh God,” she whimpered as another warm, calming wave rolled through her from Bo’s fingers that were still buried inside her.

“Mmm.”

She surrendered herself to the succubus’ magical touch as she watched the brunette’s head dip down to her chest. A low, keening mewl escaped her as Bo’s warm, wet tongue circled her straining nipple before the sensitive tip was sucked hungrily between kiss swollen lips and, even had she wanted to, she was absolutely helpless to stop the scream that tore from her throat at the sensation. The fire in her belly grew inexplicably hotter with each lash of Bo’s tongue against her nipple, every flick, every suck against her sent waves of arousal coursing through her body to her throbbing, aching core before they were sent back through her with a gentle pulse of preternatural power from the succubus’ long, nimble fingers that were still stroking her with long, deliberate thrusts.

“Oh God,” she gasped as Bo’s mouth left her right breast to travel to her left and another animalistic cry of pleasure poured from her lips as the succubus’ hot, wet mouth surrounded her once more. This time that electric, phantom touch seemed to emanate from the brunette’s mouth that was sucking hungrily against her and she reached blindly for sheets to tangle her hands in as she rode the wave building inside her, each hard, hungry, magical suck against her breast causing her to scream her ecstasy to the ceiling as her hips picked up a steady rhythm of their own to meet the tempo Bo was setting against her.

The heat in her belly had now spread through her entire body so that every fiber of her being was focused on the sensations rolling through her. White hot, blinding heat suffused every molecule of her being until she was unaware of where she ended and the rest of the universe began. She was lost to the pleasures being delivered upon her, so lost, in fact that she failed to notice the moment Bo’s mouth left her breast – failed to notice it until the succubus’ mouth was once again slanted against her own.

A desperate whimper tumbled from her as Bo’s tongue dipped and delved inside her mouth and she moaned long and low and deep when the brunette’s tongue began stroking in time with the fingers thrusting down below, each touch sending tidal wave after tidal wave of overwhelming sensations through her until she was forced to break their kiss to scream her ecstasy to the ceiling.

“You are so beautiful,” Bo whispered as they broke apart to breathe.

“Fuck, Bo,” she gasped, the gasp transforming into a desperate groan as the brunette closed the distance separating their lips once more to deliver an entirely different kiss. She screamed soundlessly into the preternatural kiss as those thousands of phantom lips, those never ending waves of pleasure, once again descended on her burning, needy body.

And, just like before, it was over entirely too quickly.

“Bo.” The plea escaped her on a gasp as she struggled for breath and she moaned loudly as she watched the succubus’ head dip down for another kiss.

_Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!,_ she screamed inside her head as those magical, powerful, sensual lips sucked, licked, teased her higher, impossibly higher as the succubus fed. The pulses of powerful energy, the flashes of unimaginable ecstasy came and went – never lasting long enough to do more than wind her tighter, never long enough to do more than push her just that much further toward climax without delivering that final release. 

Bo had told her that she’d wanted this to last, and the succubus was definitely holding true to her word. 

It was bliss. Madness. Heaven. Hell. She was trapped in a continuously fluctuating current of emotions. She wanted more. She was convinced she couldn’t handle any more. She needed, fucking needed, more and yet, at the same time, she was absolutely fucking certain that if she were given more she might very well die. Bo pushed her further, rode her higher, until she could no longer even remember her own name, and then – only then – was she granted her release.

Her climax hit her hard and fast.  Her entire body arched up off the bed as every muscle in her body tensed at the exact same moment. She was held there, in the air above her bed, for a handful of heartbeats before her the muscles in her body relaxed and settled into a seemingly endless wave of pleasurable convulsions.

Her body crashed to the sheets, the jarring collision of body and solid object startling her enough that she opened her eyes, even as her body continued to tremble with her orgasm.

“Oh. My. God,” she murmured as she looked out onto her otherwise empty bedroom, her body still trapped in her release. Which, of course, made her reality all the more heartbreaking. “A dream,” she whispered, tears building in her eyes as the disappointment that none of it had been real overwhelmed her. 

None of it had been real.

A choked sob, which stood in stark contrast to the soft cries of pleasure she’d been unconsciously releasing while she slept, tumbled from her lips as she turned over onto her side and pulled the blankets tighter around herself.

It had seemed so real. She wanted it to be real. But none of it was.

It was just a dream.

 


End file.
